


Patterns

by Blackletter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/pseuds/Blackletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the mods at best_enemies on LJ asked for "'bitter baby!War Chief & wee Master schoolboy rivalry over the Doctor'!comment fic."  I did my best to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Watching early One eps has convinced me that Theta (who is basically young!One) was probably an adorable, manipulative, selfish bastard. Also, Cariocecus is my fanon name for school-age War Chief.

Theta's room was a jungle of tangled wires, power cords ripped out from under the ceiling panels and dangling like vines.

"What in Rassilon's name are you doing?" Cariocecus asked.

Theta whirled, a neutrino converter in one hand and a thermal gluon bond splitter in the other. "There you are, finally! I sent you a note ages ago. Or, specifically, I was about to have sent you a note earlier this morning. No matter, you're here now. Listen, I need you to get me an artron wave-filtration system, as soon as possible."

All artron manipulation components were tightly regulated, but Cariocecus' eldest brother was a clerk for the TARDIS Decommission and Removal Agency. He could get it, but not without going to considerable trouble. As yet, he didn't know if it was worth it. "What's all this about?" he gestured at the mess. "Class project?" It wasn't likely, given Theta's feelings on classes, but even Theta must to do his homework occasionally, or else they'd have expelled him by now. But Theta's snort of contempt quickly displaced that theory.

"Hardly. Class projects are dull and dreary, whereas this, this is marvellous and magnificent. Or it will be, once I've completed it. With this beautiful contraption I'll be able to tap into every power and data system in the whole Academy. I'll be able to make it yesterday again. Or tomorrow. Or maybe last month. I quite liked last month. Or better yet, the end of term."

"You wish me to risk expulsion for a simple prank?" It wasn't that Cariocecus objected to taking risks, but he preferred to know that there was some advantage to him waiting on the other side.

Theta blinked as if he hadn't considered the ramifications of his request, the trouble he was leading Cariocecus into. "No," he said with a charmingly perplexed expression. "I'm asking you to risk expulsion for me."

He dropped his tools and stalked towards Cariocecus. Grabbing his hair, Theta pulled him into a deep kiss. Cariocecus instinctively pulled Theta against him and held him close so he couldn't get distracted and dart away as he was wont to do. As Theta moaned softly into his mouth, he realized that he'd lost this argument before it had even started. He'd get Theta his blasted artron wave-filtration system. Cariocecus always gave Theta anything he wanted, and would give him the universe if he could.

# # #

Theta had the temerity to be humming when Koschei entered. Humming! Slapping the dangling cords away, he stamped over to where Theta stood over his worktable, grabbed him, and threw him against the wall. He saw Theta's wide, puzzled eyes for only a moment before he leaned in to claim Theta's lips in a brutal and possessive kiss. Then, tearing himself away, he snarled. "You're mine."

"Hmm?" Theta looked genuinely mystified, as if he had no idea why Koschei might be in such a rage. No one could look innocently bewildered as well as Theta could, but Koschei knew him too well and too long to fall for that trick.

"You know exactly what I mean. Cariocecus."

"Oh that."

"Yes, that."

Theta's fingers drifted up to trace delicate lines across Koschei's chest. "It was nothing."

"That's not what Cariocecus says." Koschei tried to keep the fury alive and vibrant in his tone, but Theta's hands were terribly distracting.

"Well, who are you going to believe? Me or your worst enemy?" Theta said, his chin rising in challenge.

"Are you telling me that he didn't fuck you?" Koschei asked, a little speck of hope drifting through his feelings of betrayal.

Theta was silent. Koschei's hands tightened on Theta's arms, bruising the flesh beneath his fingers. "It's not like I love him," Theta said, softly. The implication hung silent in the air. There had never been any declarations between them. They spoke of future plans, of lifetimes together, of common goals and shared dreams, but they never spoke of love. Koschei, cautious and prideful by nature, wanted Theta to speak out first. As for Theta, he was never given to talking about his deeper feelings; his thoughts and motivations were his own, as always. This was the closest yet that Theta had ever come to admitting what Koschei knew was the truth—that the two of them were bound forever, and no other person could compete.

Theta's hands slid downward; his knees folded under him until he was looking up at Koschei from the floor. "Let me earn your forgiveness?"

Koschei nodded, suddenly feeling too light headed to speak. He closed his eyes and dampened extraneous sense perception to better focus on Theta's ministrations. Gravity narrowed to the weight of Theta's hands and tongue, smell was nothing but the ozone-electric spark and melted honey of Theta's sweat, time stretched around them, and no minds but his and Theta's existed in Koschei's universe where each moment lasted eons.

Just when he was beginning to lose control, Theta paused and drew away. Koschei whimpered at the loss, slammed back into mundane senses. "Koschei?" Theta murmured against his thigh.

"Yes?" He patted Theta's head, urging him to resume where he left off, but Theta ignored the hints.

"Will you get something for me?"

"Anything you want, the universe itself if you ask for it," Koschei whispered, meaning every word.


End file.
